Color Me Clueless
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: They've known each other for seven months, and after everything they've been through, Blaine was going to ruin them. For all the courage he promoted, he had hid the most important part of himself from the boy he loved.


**Summary: They've known each other for seven months, and after everything they'd been through, Blaine was going to ruin them. For all the courage he promoted, he had hid the most important part of himself from Kurt.**

**Rated: T for allusions to sex ( and slight Finn language)  
><strong>

**Author's Note: If you've been reading "Never Too Late," I am SO FREAKING SORRY! This is exactly why I hardly ever do chapter fics, but I promise I'll post sometime in the next seven days (probably tomorrow if I have time before homework).**

**READ THIS! I know some people may say this bares resemblance to a fic recently posted about Kurt in this situation, but this idea has been brewing in my mind for MONTHS. Though, I will admit, seeing that fic inspired me to actually type this up. SO, thank you fic writer whose username I forgot! Now, ENJOY!**

**EDIT: FYI for anyone who wants to criticize, Blaine's age in this is going by a cast rumor that states that Ryan Murphy wanted to make Blaine the same age as Kurt, since the fans reacted so well to him. So do not tell me that I got my timeline wrong. Also, I'm pretty sure that babies around six months old can make random noises, and "da" is definitely a random noise. It you're going to try to correct me, DO NOT do it by anonymous reviews or reviews that disabled PM's, because then I have to do THIS. And I really hate this.  
><strong>

Kurt sat at a table in Breadstix surrounded by his friends from New Directions. It felt so good to be back at McKinley. He never thought he'd miss the place so much, and surrounded by his happy friend, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this coming right when he left. _Of course _he'd want to come back. Blaine even knew he'd leave some day soon.

_Blaine._

Forget the butterflies; whenever he thought about his new boyfriend he felt as if a circus had moved into his stomach. They had been dating for over a month now, but he couldn't get used to it, and he hoped that he never would. He never wanted himself to stop wanting Blaine. He would do whatever it took to stay with Blaine, no matter what they went through. He had waited too long to be with him to give it up so easily.

Blaine saw him looking and cast a dazzling smile his way. Kurt felt that dorky grin spread over his face and he turned away to hide his blush. Who was he kidding? _Nothing could come between us._

But he spoke too soon. Blaine's phone rang and as he pressed it to his ear, listening intently, the color drained from his face. He started shaking his head frantically but just kept mumbling "yes" and "sure" into the phone. His face, despite his words, looked petrified. He hung up fast and grabbed Kurt by the hand, pulling him out of the bench.

"Blaine, what-" Blaine pressed his finger to Kurt's lips and pulled him out of the restaurant. He walked to his car, opened the door for Kurt, and then climbed in on the other side. Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine had them sitting in the backseat.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Blaine pressed his hand over his mouth and when he turned back to face Kurt he had a tear trailing down his perfect skin.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I should have told you months ago. I should have told you when we first met. I just...I couldn't do it. I don't know why. I couldn't- I wanted to feel normal for once in my life! I didn't want this hanging over me, I didn't want you to judge me for it-"

"Hold the phone, who's judging you?"

"You will," Blaine whispered. He appeared to be speaking to his hand now. "When you know what I did." _What he _did_? That really doesn't sound good._

"Blaine, tell me." Kurt forced himself to say this with full authority. Blaine held his head in his hands in despair.

"I have a..a kid."

"Um..what?"

"I have a daughter!" Blaine broke into tears and, for once, Kurt didn't feel like wiping those away.

From the moment they met, Kurt told Blaine everything about himself. For the first time in his life his wasn't scared to let someone in. He told Blaine about Karofsky kissing him, about his father spending more time with Finn than him and how heartbroken he was by it, about dating a daffy cheerio just so he could feel like an actual person in the eyes of other people. He told him about his crushes and broken hearts, his friends and enemies, his utter lack of sexual knowledge. He even told him of how secretly jealous he was of Rachel, something he would never admit to anyone else.

He thought Blaine was as honest with him.

Kurt sat in the car as the rain beat down on Blaine's Escalade, trying to ignore the boy next to him who was creating a good amount of rain himself. He didn't want to feel pity for Blaine, he didn't want to hug him and tell him that it was okay. Because it wasn't okay.

"You're right," Kurt whispered, staring out the window. "You should have told me sooner." Blaine nodded his head fervently. Kurt looked into his moist hazel eyes and saw a pain that he wasn't sure he understood, until Blaine's next words.

"I'll u-understand if you never- never want to talk to me again."

"Blaine," Kurt gave into his urges and pulled Blaine closer. He had to lift his boyfriend's chin up to get him to look into his eyes. "I don't care if you have a daughter. Though, I'll admit, I really thought Rachel was your first and only sexuality crisis. What I care about is why you waited so long to tell me."

Silence followed Kurt's soft words and Blaine wanted to laugh. On the other hand, he wanted to scream. How could he tell Kurt that he was afraid of standing out, of being the constant topic of gossip and whispering in the halls? He had only been at Dalton for a little over a year; he could still remember what it was like in his old school, how much people talked about him. The only friend he had went off to college. And gave birth to his child.

"I was never sexually confused until Rachel. It was...I was scared. There's a reason I was so concerned about you not knowing anything about sex, Kurt. I was scared you'd do what I did."

"And what did you do, exactly?"

"I lost my virginity to my best friend because I thought that if I didn't lose it to her, I'd lose it to some stranger at a party while I was completely wasted."

"Tell me what happened." Blaine didn't want to, but he knew he owed it to Kurt. The beautiful boy had told him everything about his past, had swallowed every _courage _text with a smile on his face, and yet, for all the courage he promoted, he had hid the most important part of himself from the boy he loved.

"It was last year. I was a scared little freshman who was constantly shoved into lockers and pushed down stairs for being gay. I knew I'd never find anyone at my school who I might want to lose my virginity to, so I figured the drunken party sex was the path I was headed. Katie thought the same thing about herself. Katie was a Senior at the time, and the only open lesbian at my school. She was also my best friend. We'd known each other since I was about seven years old because she lived next door to me at the time. I don't know, I guess we just figured that losing our virginity to each other was better than losing it to some stranger. We wouldn't regret each other. So we did it."

"And?" The more Blaine told him about the situation, the better Kurt took it. It made perfect sense to him.

"And...the condom broke, of course. The one time you really don't want it to break, it does!" Blaine gave a bitter laugh and shook the memory from his head. "Anyways, that month Katie graduated high school early and started taking classes at Ohio University. She lived on campus and barely came home, so when she rang my doorbell one day after school I was more than surprised. And she told me she was pregnant. I just...I think I may have had a conversation with her about it, but I can't remember any of it. I remember the fear and uncertainty I felt, because Katie was pro-life and didn't want to have an abortion, and I was afraid that I'd be an awful dad."

"But what about her education?" Kurt knew that teen parents almost always had to give up their education to support a baby.

"Luckily her grandparents agreed to take care of the baby so that Katie and I could keep going to school. The way they saw it, there was no point bringing a baby into the world if we couldn't give that baby the life she deserved. So we went through the whole pregnancy. I missed a lot of school to go to her doctor's appointments with her, but I never cared. We were in it together, per usual."

"And now?" Kurt was surprised to hear how soft his voice sounded in the silence.

"And now...I regret nothing." Blaine finally faced Kurt full-on, and he smiled a little.

"Why did you choose to tell me now?"

"Because...I didn't want you to freak out when a little girl showed up at Breadstix with her Mommy and started calling my 'da'"

Kurt smiled, knowing that he would be meeting Blaine's daughter soon enough. The hurt feelings had passed, and he understood now why Blaine hid it from him. _But still_.

"You still should have told me. I wouldn't have judged you," Kurt said as he slid out of Blaine's car, prepared to go back into Breadstix. Blaine met him around the side of the car and took him hand.

"I know." Kurt wiped the last of his tears away, planted a gentle, loving kiss on his lips, and pulled him back into the restaurant. His friends looked over curiously, ready to question the pair as soon as they sat down. Whatever Puck was saying was cut off by the squeal of a small girl. Kurt's eyes zeroed in on the sound and widen. A _very _small girl.

"Da!" Sure enough, the girl reached her tiny arms out to Blaine as he stood from the bench and enveloped her in a warm hug. She buried his face into the crook of his neck and ran her small fingers through his curls. After whispering something in her ear, Blaine leaned forward and pecked a young woman on the cheek.

She was beautiful; tall (taller than Blaine, funny enough), long beautiful legs, shiny brown hair that waved gracefully down her back. Her blue eyes jumped from Blaine to the confused crowd of teenagers in front of her, and finally to the one boy who smiled with complete understanding. Blaine guided her forward, his daughter still clinging to him.

"Katie, this is-"

"_You _must be Kurt!" She stuck out her hand for Kurt to shake. When he grasped her hand, however, she pulled him off the bench and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for staying with him. He loves you more than you'll ever realize." When she pulled away, giving him a bright smile, Kurt turned his attention to the small girl.

"Oh, this is my daughter Lydia. Lydia, sweetie, stay high to Kurt," Blaine said. Lydia gave him a big smile than matched her mother's perfectly and waved. She was smaller than Kurt thought she'd be, but then again, Blaine _did _say that Katie had gotten pregnant last year. She must be less than six months old.

"I hope you don't mind, Kurt, but my parents couldn't watch Lydia tonight and I have a test in a bit, so I asked Blaine to watch her tonight." When Kurt mumbled something about not minding at all she turned her attention to her best friend. "Can you help me put in the car seat?" Blaine looked down at the girl in his hands and back to Kurt to see his boyfriend holding out his arms.

"I know it's asking a lot-" he tried to say, but Lydia cut him off immediately with a bright giggle, stretching her arms out to Kurt. Kurt pulled her gently into his arms as Blaine gave him a small smile and went outside with Katie.

"Holy shit...holy shit...holy shit..." Finn kept mumbling. Kurt gave him a reproachful look and mouthed to him to watch his language around the baby. He shrugged but complied, resorting to mouthing the words instead.

"Kurt...You do realize this kinda sorta makes you a dad, right?" Kurt barely heard Puck's words. He was busy admiring the beautiful hazel eyes that Lydia had clearly gotten from her father, the small head of curls that she kept running her fingers through. She gave him another grin, showing off one small tooth, before laying her head on Kurt's chest. He didn't care that his boyfriend was a father. He was probably a wonderful dad, and his daughter was just about perfect. She was, by far, the most beautiful creature Kurt had ever lay eyes on, even more beautiful than the man who helped make her.

"Everything okay?" Blaine slid back into the seat next to Kurt and ran his fingers through Lydia's hair. Kurt handed her back silently, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Everything in...wonderful." Kurt and Blaine locked eyes and Blaine saw the unconditional love directed toward him. He realized in that instant that he could live the rest of his life like this and cherish every moment of it.

"I knew it," Puck said suddenly. "I knew that guy was too hot to be a virgin."

**So, let me know PLEEEEEASSSSSEEEE!** **what you think. (huh, that was a weird sentence wording.) I really need feedback on this because I might (big might) write a few one-shots about Blaine and Katie at their old school or Blaine with Lydia. Let me know if you'd like to see anything like that, and thanks, as always, for reading!**

**EDIT: For those of you who feel I did not get Blaine's "voice" right, I'd like to point out that I'm writing this from the perspective of a man who thinks he's going to lose the boy he loves, not a confident, dapper man. It should have been obvious, but I guess not. Also, if there are grammatical "errors", then they are actually stylistic issues. Study poetry if you don't understand what that means :)  
><strong>


End file.
